Skim boards have long been in use on the beach in the shallow water covering the sand at the edge of the surf. Generally such skim boards are elongated as illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. Des. 263,860. Other prior art includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,050,751, 3,176,999, 3,931,777, 4,538,540 and Des. 195,384. Such skim boards have generally been made from wood or plastic foam and the like so as to float on the water. Generally these structures have not been such that the water line between the skim board and the sand was capable of being observed by the user.
Accordingly, it is an important object of the present invention to provide a skim board which is sufficiently heavy and rugged to operate effectively in the shallow water.
It is another important object of the invention to provide a skim board having a generally transparent body constructed of sufficiently heavy material to glide on the shallow water and yet be readily visible to the user.
Another important object of the invention is the provision of a colored pattern across a clear plastic sheet forming a body of the skim board such as to increase the visibility of the skim board when it glides on the shallow water and provide an area of clear plastic wherein the water line is observable to the user.